


Dancing Cheek to Cheek

by ellie_downs



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy cooks Bucky dinner and Bucky walks in on Darcy dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Cheek to Cheek

Turning her iPod up louder Darcy slowly started to dance around the kitchen. As Fleetwood Mac drifted across the room, she began to hum along. Going back to the stove Darcy continued to stir the pasta sauce. Turning down the heat on the noodles as the chorus came around, she sang out loud.

" 'Cause when the loving starts and the lights go down,  
And there's not another living soul around,"

Hearing laughter behind her, just sang louder. 

"You woo me until the sun comes up,  
And you say that you love me. "

Spinning around, she saw Bucky leaning against the counter watching her every move. “Well, if I had known I was getting dinner and a show I would have come around earlier.” Pushing off the counter, he walked over to Darcy to give her a kiss and hug. Before he could lean down to kiss her, she brought the pasta sauce spoon up to her mouth and blocked the kiss. Getting sauce over Bucky's mouth, she knew she was in for it. “Oh, now you've done it. I'll give you til the count of three to run. One...” Bucky turned off the burners to the stove and turned back around. “Two... Three...”

Laughing Darcy ran around the other side of the counter trying to put space in between them. Watching Bucky stalk closer to the counter, Darcy looked around quickly to plan an escape. With each step he took, she knew her chances of escape grew slim but it was always fun to attempt it. Noticing the door to their bedroom was open, she took off. Barely dodging the sofa she safely made it to the room. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she slid down the door to catch her breath. Leaning her head back she thought she was safe until she was being lifted into the air. 

“Thought you could get away didn't you?” Bucky asked while a smile played on his lips. Holding Darcy bridal style, he unlocked and opened the bedroom door.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you put me down this instant.” Darcy yelled while trying to find his tickle spot. She had come across it one day when they were sitting on the couch and she had run her hand across his side. It was the first time she had heard Bucky almost screech. Ever since then it had been her favorite way to tease him. Her protest was not hear though as Bucky finally reached the kitchen and placed her on the counter. Settling between her legs he leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

“Now we can eat.” Bucky said while reaching into the cabinet to grab the plates. Dishing out a portion for each of them, Bucky's bigger than Darcy's, they settled at the bar and ate their meal. After finishing eating, Bucky washed the dishes while Darcy put them away. Darcy hadn't realized that in the chaos that had happened that she hadn't turned off her iPod. Frank Sinatra's Cheek to Cheek was playing now. 

As Darcy put away the last plate she felt Bucky's hands slide around her waist. “Dance with me Doll,” he whispered into her ear as he turned her around. Laying her head on his chest they danced to the song. 

Singing along, Bucky twirled Darcy around the kitchen. 

"dance with me  
I want my arms about you  
That those charms about you  
Will carry me through"

Coming to a stop, Darcy looked at Bucky. Smiling up at him, Bucky moved down onto one knee. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small, black, velvet box. Opening it up, it revealed a simple emerald cut diamond. “Darcy, I know we haven't been dating long but I feel like I have finally found the girl of my dreams. Will you please do the honor of marrying me?” Bucky looked up at Darcy. She could see how nervous he was just by looking into his eyes. 

Darcy paused for a moment, mouth open in shock. Just as Bucky thought she was about to say no, Darcy threw her arms around him. “Yes, of course I will!” Kissing him on the lips, Darcy held out her hand so Bucky could put the ring on her finger. 

“I love you Darcy.” Bucky kissed her again.

“I love you too, Bucky.” Darcy said, returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3k4vTRIR5VQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCPs8bZ-KhE
> 
> Darcy's Ring:  
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQgUa1A6r1uO4W3z4ahrLOcj_-l2ZkxAkdJxqKibLNVkFjzHJJMQg


End file.
